


Home is wherever you are

by Lightning Siren (kalia941)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Fluffy, It just happened, M/M, because sometimes you need a brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalia941/pseuds/Lightning%20Siren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes prayers are answered. Sometimes you find that one person and find a place where you can leave your heart. </p>
<p>Sometimes home isn't a place, it is a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is wherever you are

"Do you think the humans dream of flying?" Samandriel asks softly, rolling over in the soft grass. 

Castiel looks up at the younger angel, smiling at the question. "I think they dream of many things. I would not be surprised if flying were on that list" he closes his eyes and lays back against the grass, mind flowing seamlessly into the earth and spreading his power into ground. Making the plants grow stronger and more beautiful. 

"Tell me of your time on earth?" Samandriel asks, and Castiel huffs out a breathy laugh. 

"It was barely a blink. I spent most of it fighting the demons. When not ruining our home" he replies. "But there were times, between battles and hunts were I would have a chance to look around and marvel at our fathers creation. At the goodness in so many of his children. And the evil would seem less, if only for an hour, a minute, a second. I saw a place worth fighting for. A home I could live in and love" Castiel forces the flood of memories down, ignoring the ache in his chest. 

"And your human, Dean?" 

Castiel flinches as the name falls into the air, and Samandriel stills. 

"Dean was my friend, not my pet. He was also someone I would rather not talk about" Castiel murmurs. 

There is a brief pause before a warm pressure pushes against Castiel's side, and Samandriel wraps an arm around his waist.   
"I'm sorry. I won't ask again" the words are a breath against his shoulder, his brothers sympathy flooding the bond. "I know how it hurts to love and lose"

Castiel, for all his sadness wants to bury himself in the comfort his sibling offers, but the memory of green eyes and a teasing smirk haunt him. They swim before his closed eyes. 

"It hurts" he whispers, and a tear slips out, trailing hot and wet over his cheek. "I don't want to remember him, but I can't forget" 

The tears flow freely, and Samandriel does nothing but hold him, and Castiel clings to his brother as the grief and pain pours out of him and into the wild, untamed woods. 

They lay like that for hours, until Castiel's sobs die down to muffled whimpers and gasps. Until there is nothing left for him to do but open his eyes and send out a prayer of his own. 

"I hope he's happy, and safe. I hope he remembers me, he remembers my life. I hope my memory does not hurt like so many others do. I hope I brought him some kind of peace for however long. I hope I never forget him." The prayer fills every part of him, filling him with light and hope. 

Then, for the first time in a long time Castiel hears a voice in his mind, a voice almost forgotten and rusty with disuse. 

The next time he opens his eyes the world is duller, less than it used to be and there is an overwhelming urge to breathe in his lungs.   
There is a muffled hum in the air and beside him there's warm pressure and the familiar scent of apples and french fries. 

"Cas?" The deep voice is like a balm to all the things swirling in his head. Castiel rolls to his side and meets green eyes that are full of wonder and fear. 

"Hello, Dean" Castiel breathes. 

"Cas, oh god Cas." Dean moves closer, closer than should possible and the minute his arm wraps around Castiel he stiffens. 

There is no familiar him of recognition in their link. There is only electric heat. It takes a second for Castiel to realize what has caused the change. 

"I'm human" he pushes out with his mind to reach for Dean's but nothing comes to him. He really is undeniably human. 

"Cas, Cas, Cas" Dean chants against his cheek, gripping him too hard, stealing his breath before he has it.   
"You came back. Thought you were dead." The words trip out and over Cas' skin. 

"I was. I was dead, Dean. God brought me back. Because of" Castiel let's his words fall. Hesitant to admit feelings he is unsure are reciprocated. 

"God?" Dean echoes. 

"He spoke to me. Told me I was done fighting. To be free" Castiel remembers the words that his father had said. Words that linger like a dream. "He is coming back" He remembers. 

"What. Cas I'm confused. God is dead" Dean sounds unsure and Castiel twists till he can see Deans eyes. 

"No. God is alive. He sent me here. He sent me home" Castiel watches as Dean's eyes go wide. 

"If I was in New York, you would have appeared there?" He asks. 

"If you were in Hell I would have pulled you out and brought you back to life, you are my home Dean. I will always be with you, if you'll have me" 

Castiel finally understands why nerves are often described as butterflies. If it was not physically impossible he would be certain that a kaleidoscope had hatched in his stomach. 

"If I'll....... you think I wouldn't want you Cas? Have you gone loopy again?" 

"No, I am not mad Dean. Merely cautious." 

"Damn it. I would be insane not to want you. You're perfect. You're my best friend, my family. I lo- I need you" Dean pushes at them until Cas is beneath him, his body a hot line against Castiel's. 

"Dean" the name falls from Castiel's lips like a prayer, like a plea for everything the hunter has to give him. And Dean must understand because he is tracing Castiel's jaw, and his lips are there. Just a centimeter away. Close enough to feel every exhale, to inhale Dean's every breath. 

Then they're kissing. And Castiel feels as if this was what he was made to do. His lips meld to Dean's and every second is another one where he is filled with an overwhelming sense of right. 

It lasts minutes, hours, weeks, years. Every moment blurring into the next even whilst Castiel burns it to his mind. And when they pull apart Castiel is speechless, mind blank except for the constant loops of Dean and yes, and finally. 

It takes a minute for Castiel to focus back on the present enough to realize that Dean is speaking. 

The words unravel between them and force a wide smile Cas' mouth. 

"Again, say it again" he demands. 

"You always have a home with me Cas." Dean repeats and it's perfect. Everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had no idea what happened to this. It was meant to be pure angst. I hope you liked it though.


End file.
